The use and laying of ducts for the distribution of gas implies the use of specific accessories, such as, for example, connector seats, also referred to as “connector sockets”, which permit a duct of a smaller diameter to be connected to a main duct.
These seats or “connector sockets” allow two operations to be carried out: firstly, the impervious welding of the smaller diameter duct onto the main duct, and secondly, the perforation of this main duct to supply the smaller diameter duct with gas.
Today, gas ducts are generally made of polyethylene, and may therefore be thermal welded, but must be fitted with automatically actuated valves that are sensitive to a differential pressure to avoid any untimely gas leaks in the event of an accidental rupture of the smaller diameter duct, downstream of the connector seat.
A device of the above-mentioned type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,044.
This known device, which has complex geometry, is large and is quite expensive, and furthermore has the disadvantage of not offering both vertical perforation and a vertical outlet barrel.